


Like Being in Love

by Turq8



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Dating, First Relationship, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turq8/pseuds/Turq8
Summary: A relationship (especially one where neither party has ever dated anyone before) has a lot of "first time" milestones.  These are some of Adam and Caleb's.





	1. First time: making out like teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's writing again? These two are so wonderful I just can't help it! This will be a series of ficlets with the premise that is that each chapter is a different "first time" for the boys- it might be an activity they do together, a new level of intimacy, or something else entirely. I have the first three ficlets written, and I'm going to try to post every week (lol). Ficlets after the first six may not be in chronological order. Some fics may be longer than this one, and some may be shorter, it just depends.
> 
> Fic title from the song "First Time" by Lifehouse just because

They've technically been dating for three weeks, but between school and Caleb's football practice and Adam's studying and debate club and mathletes, they haven't really been _alone_ for a significant portion of that time. Even when they're hanging out at Caleb's house, his dad or Alice are usually around, primed to interrupt any delicately budding mood. 

It's not until they're playing video games on the couch at Adam's house that Caleb feels confident enough to make his first move- Adam's parents are never back from work until long after he's gone home, and Adam doesn't have any annoying siblings. Adam has been shifting closer to him on the couch all afternoon, so now their thighs are pressed up against each other and their shoulders are jostling as they lobby for victory. 

It isn't as though Caleb hasn't thought about this- _extensively_ \- before, but there's always the concern about whether what he feels is his own or Adam's, and now that the moment is upon him he suddenly has no idea what to do. He can feel Adam next to him- physically, and emotionally, a dark pink he's growing more familiar with under the yellow of anticipation. Adam pauses the game and turns towards him.

"I'm getting a soda, do you want one?" Caleb feels his eyes drop to Adam's lips of their own accord while he's talking. He knows he's been caught when he looks back up to the rest of Adam's face and sees a blush on his cheeks to match the emotions he's projecting. 

As with most of their kisses, Caleb isn't sure who moves first because they both always seem to be on the same wavelength, but Adam is pressing up against him and he's pressing back and it feels so, so nice. Here, it's just the two of them and Caleb doesn't have to worry about anything. Doesn't have to worry about his dad or Alice walking in on them and making things awkward, or about Dr. Bright and feeling like a freak, because Adam knows. Adam knows about his weird powers and still likes him back, likes him enough to straddle his lap and slide his fingers into his hair as he pulls Caleb closer and kisses him more deeply. 

Caleb doesn't know how long they kiss (full-on make out, really, his mouth is on Adam's neck and Adam's hips are grinding down and isn't that exciting?), but it's long enough for the TV to boom "PLAYER ONE CONTROLLER DISCONNECTED" when the controller turns itself off from inactivity. Adam startles off of him and nearly falls off the couch while Caleb blinks his eyes back open and tries to clear his head of the dark fuchsias and violets that had been overwhelming him. They're both breathing heavily. Caleb is pretty sure he's flushed from the back of his neck to the tops of his ears. He feels giddy, and he knows Adam does too. Embarrassed grins turn to muffled snorts and then collapse into giggles in quick succession as Adam readjusts his precarious position and Caleb tries not to stare at the light red mark blooming at the side of Adam's neck. He's not sure that Adam knows it's there yet, but by the way he runs his hand over it subconsciously he might have an inkling.

"So, uh, soda?" Adam tries again.

"No, I'm good. You seem pretty thirsty though," Caleb teases. Adam chucks a pillow at him and disappears into the kitchen. They spend the rest of the afternoon alternating between kicking each other's ass in various rounds of their game and making out, and Caleb discovers it's his new favorite way to avoid homework.

 

When Caleb sees him at school the next day, Adam is wearing a scarf, and the knowledge of what's hiding underneath is more of a distraction than any of the emotional crises his classmates are going through that day.


	2. First Kiss in Front of the Football Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I was gonna be back! There may not be one next week though because it's finals week.

The team runs back into the locker room after the game, whooping and clapping each one another on the back. Things had gotten dicey in the third quarter, but they had rallied and pulled through for the win. Caleb had gained some good yardage with the ball, made even better by the feeling of Adam cheering him on. It was hard to pick Adam out by eye in the red sea of the crowd, especially with his focus on the plays, but Caleb could clearly feel his emotions swelling over everyone else's for the entire game.

Caleb rinses off and dresses as quickly as possible, grabbing his bag and waving off his teammates' invitations to celebrate after the game as he moves towards the door. He knows Adam is waiting for him outside of the stadium, but that doesn't stop his stomach from flipping at the sight of him. He's wearing Caleb's letterman jacket, gifted to him the previous week after he had not so subtly reminded Caleb of the tradition surrounding it and the certain privileges of dating a jock. The jacket is a little bit too big for him, the sleeves sliding off his narrower shoulders and falling over his hands. It's undeniably adorable and if he's being honest, extremely attractive to see Adam wearing his jacket, with his number 8 on the sleeve.

When he hears the door open, Adam looks up from his phone and shoves it into the jacket pocket. Caleb drops his bag and Adam runs straight into his arms. All the adrenaline from the game, the rush of playing with his team, he used to think it was the best feeling in the world; but it's got _nothing_ on this. Adam tips his head up for a kiss and Caleb is happy to comply. It's been a month and he doesn't think he'll ever get used to this feeling. He's talked about it with Dr. Bright and his powers never seemed to be amplified by physical contact before, but maybe Adam is the exception once again. When they're touching he gets so much of a rush it almost makes him dizzy.

They pull apart slightly, but Adam leaves his hand where it's crept up to rest on Caleb's cheek. "You were amazing out there! I mean, I still don't understand anything about football or even what a running back is supposed to do, but count me impressed."

Caleb laughs softly. "Well, I had to show off for my boyfriend, didn't I?" he says, leaning down for another kiss. 

He hears wolf-whistles and whooping behind them, and Adam freezes up in his arms as they break apart and turn to see a few members of the football team filing out of the door behind them. Caleb's not worried they're going to harass him and Adam, but he _is_ worried that they're going to-

"GET IT MICHAELS"  
"TAP THAT"  
"ARE YOU USING TONGUE"

-embarrass him. Adam has relaxed his grip on Caleb's arms, but there's a pink flush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks and as much as Caleb likes seeing him blush, he prefers to be the cause of it. Still, he doesn't seem to be too upset and he's stifling a laugh born of embarrassment and surprise, so Caleb can't be too mad at his teammates. He grins, flips them off, and turns back to pull Adam into a kiss that is _definitely_ using tongue, sound-tracked by the laughter and cheering of his teammates. Adam laughs into the kiss, relieved and proud and affectionate. When they pull apart again, Adam is still blushing, but for a different reason- Caleb doesn't feel any trace of embarrassment from him anymore.

"Okay, okay, we get it, we're not cool enough for you now that you've got a boyfriend-" 

"Oh, fuck _off_ , Keeton," Caleb interrupts good-naturedly, but Dylan keeps going as if he hasn't.

"-but if you wanted to bring him to our post-game hang or something, we'd be cool with that."

Adam raises an eyebrow at Caleb, who turns back to survey the group. They're shoving at each other and one or two are still making kissy-faces, but they all seem to be sincere.

"Thanks for the invite guys, but I think we're gonna take-off," he says, taking Adam's hand.

"Alright, but don't forget that we need our jackets for the game at Newport next week," Dylan teases. Jacob sees the opportunity and jumps on it.

"Good luck getting yours back from Hannah, dude, I'm pretty sure she hid it for herself after you broke up with her." Dylan rolls his eyes and pushes him away. 

The group moves on, some calling out "See you at school tomorrow, Michaels," leaving Caleb and Adam standing under the orange industrial lights outside the building, still holding hands. Adam looks like he's going to say something, but hesitates, and Caleb gives him A Look because he can always tell.

"You can… go with them, if you want," Adam says, looking at the ground. "You don't need to ignore your meathead friends to hang out with me." Caleb steps closer and puts his free hand under Adam's chin, forcing him to look up so he can kiss him slowly. A soft press of lips trying to communicate the warmth and tenderness and peace he feels when he's around Adam, and how he would never trade a second of that for hours of hanging around his teammates.

"I see them enough at practice," he shrugs. "I'd much rather hear about how you're prepping for your debate tournament this weekend." He picks up his bag and they walk home together, Adam leaning into his side, and he knows he made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this how teenage boys tease each other bc i went to an all girls school and i have no idea


	3. First Real Date

Their dates so far haven't been all that different from stuff they did when they were hanging out as friends, but Caleb is determined to be a good boyfriend, and as far as he knows, good boyfriends take their boyfriends out to dinner. So he googles "what to do on a dinner date" (hey, he's _trying_ , but the results are extremely heteronormative) and he makes reservations at a somewhat nice restaurant just outside of town and he formally texts Adam asking him if he wants to go out to dinner (Adam initially replies with a series of question marks until Caleb explains that he wants to take Adam on A Real Date and then they turn to exclamation points). He convinces his parents to let him borrow the car, promises he won't get "road-ragey" because Adam will be with him and Adam always keeps him calmer (and he ignores the look his parents exchange at that admission). He picks Adam up and promises the Drs. Hayes (who are actually home for once) that he'll have him back before curfew and drives them to the restaurant. 

They're seated in a booth and the room is dim but there's a soft yellow candle on the table. The restaurant is fairly empty, which Caleb is thankful for- having Adam around helps, but he'd rather focus all his energy on not fucking up this date instead of filtering the sea of emotions around him. There's a guy playing acoustic guitar and singing quietly in the corner. They chat about school and video games and television shows and movies, all their usual topics and Caleb feels them both begin to relax by the time the waiter has taken their dinner orders.

During a natural lull in the conversation, Caleb catches a few lines of song from the singer in the corner.

_"You're strumming on my heart strings like you were a grade 8 but I've never felt this way,  
I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down"_

By the pink flush of embarrassment from across the table, he knows Adam has recognized the song too, from the first mixtape he'd made Caleb.

"You know, when I put this on that playlist, I was sorta testing the waters and hoping you'd pick up on the lyrics and realize that I liked you," Adam admits. Caleb does know, but he hadn't figured it out until _after_ they'd started dating and he'd been re-listening to it. He grins at Adam.

"I kinda dropped the ball on that one, didn't I?" Adam smiles back.

"Yeah, I should have guessed from English class that literary analysis wasn't your strong suit," he teases.

"Hey, I think I did an okay job with Catcher in the Rye!" Caleb fires back. They go back and forth about Caleb's literary prowess until their meals arrive, lyrically significant music fading back into the background.

At the end of the night, Caleb drives Adam home and kisses him softly good night on the doorstep like a proper gentleman. He doesn't need to see the pink flush on the tips of Adam's ears to know he's pleased, but it's still nice to see. When he gets home, he texts Adam.

"So, how'd I do as a real Boyfriend?"  
"A+ 11/10 would date again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was very short i'm sorry but i was pretty tired from finals week  
> not sure where i'm going for the next couple because i have ideas but i'm not sure i'm confident enough to write them so we'll see   
> and the next one may not be up next monday because of the holiday but i'll try!  
> also if anyone knows how to include like, images like the kind you make with the fake iphone text generator please help because i wanted to do it on the end of this one and possibly in a future chapter but i couldn't figure it out?


	4. ...Escalating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb tries to keep his breathing even and his pulse steady, but it's hard with Adam so close. He can feel Adam's heartbeat against his arm. He _wants_ and he can feel Adam's want too, a deep pink curling up next to him under their usual green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, long time no see! Rating has gone from T to M with this chapter, but it's not worse than anything you'd see on USA or the CW. This was actually the next "first" I had planned when I started writing this, and then episode 33 happened and well, it was kismet! So off of that, obviously spoilers for episode 33.

Caleb wipes his suddenly clammy hands on his jeans before ringing the doorbell of Adam's house at a little after six. He'd gotten there right at six, but had then spent a few minutes riding his bike in circles around the corner and taking deep breaths to calm himself down the way Dr. Bright had taught him.  
  
It was stupid, being this nervous. He'd meant it when he told Dr. Bright that he trusted Adam more than anyone in the world, and he knew that Adam was nervous too. They'd figured out way more important and weird things before, and they'd figure this out together too.  
  
Adam opens the door and moves aside to let him in. Caleb could never feel completely at ease at the Hayes' household, even before he learned the truth about Adam's parents. It was very nice, decorated tastefully, wood floors, warm colors on the walls, but it was so different from the organized chaos that he'd grown up in. Nothing was out of place- even the book on the coffee table was carefully angled in a way that almost looked accidental, but was too aesthetically pleasing to have been unintentional. Between his mom's busy job, his dad's writing habits, his teenage sister, and Caleb himself, the only way the Michaels household would ever be this neat would be if they were selling the house and had to make it "display ready".  
  
"The pizza just got here too," Adam says unnecessarily- Caleb could already smell the sausage and melted cheese. He follows Adam's excited green flush into the kitchen. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen looked like something out of a magazine. Adam pulls a couple of glasses out of the cupboard, saying "there's sodas and juice in the fridge if you want some, get me a Sprite?" and sets about putting the pizza on plates for the two of them. Caleb pours the Sprite for Adam and water for himself and follows Adam up to the media room.  
  
As they settle into their usual routine of eating and playing video games, Caleb feels himself start to relax. They're halfway into their third level of Call of Duty when Adam pauses the game and turns to him. "So, are we doing this?" he asks, one eyebrow raised. Caleb freezes.  
  
"Uh, d-doing what?" Caleb tries and fails to keep his voice even.  
  
"You know… we were gonna sneak into my parents' office and look for information on those experiments they were running?" Oh, right. The original plan, from before Adam's parents had told him he was spending the weekend with Annabelle.  
  
"Yeah, let's do it," Caleb exclaims, standing up a little too quickly to pass off as casual. He can tell that Adam thinks he's acting a little weird, but he stands too and they go downstairs.  
  
The office door is unlocked, but that's where their luck runs out. Adam doesn't know either of his parent's computer logins, and they're too smart to hide a password on a sticky note nearby (though the boys look anyway). The cabinet and desk drawers where the rest of the files would be are locked too, the keys on his parents' keyrings several thousand miles away.  
  
"I don't suppose you know how to pick locks?" Adam inquires. Caleb doesn't, but he's a little surprised that Adam doesn't have the knowledge filed away in that genius brain of his, picking up information and skills the way he does.  
  
"You mean you don't? Didn't you want to be a detective when you were a kid?" Adam rolls his eyes.  
  
"I was Sherlock Holmes for Halloween _once_!" (Caleb has seen the pictures. They were adorable.)  
  
"We could probably google it and find a youtube video or something," Caleb offers, but Adam shakes his head.  
  
"No, I don't want to risk damaging the lock and having to explain to my parents why I needed to get into their files so badly. Especially since we're not even supposed to be here."  
  
Disappointed, the two boys head back upstairs and return to their video game. Instead of hitting play though, Adam asks if Caleb wants to watch a movie. He makes popcorn while Caleb picks out "Kingsman", and they settle back in. By the time Eggsy arrives at training, they've finished off the popcorn and Adam is leaning against Caleb with his head on his shoulder. Caleb tries to keep his breathing even and his pulse steady, but it's hard with Adam so close. He can feel Adam's heartbeat against his arm. He _wants_ and he can feel Adam's want too, a deep pink curling up next to him under their usual green.  
  
His powers give him a split-second notice before it happens. Adam's hand, joined with his and resting between them, moves slowly onto his thigh. When he turns to look at Adam, his lips are captured in a gentle, warm kiss. He exhales softly and shifts so he can rest his other hand on the side of Adam's neck and kiss him more deeply. Adam pushes against his shoulder with his free hand until Caleb lies on his back, and climbs on top of him. He breaks their hold to pull his shirt off and leans down to place his lips at Caleb's rapidly fluttering pulse point under his ear. There's an explosion on the TV screen and Adam barely looks away from him as he fumbles for the remote and pauses the movie before reattaching himself to Caleb's neck.  
  
They haven't gone much further than this, and Caleb is quickly losing his ability for clear thought with Adam sucking at him like that. He feels overwhelmed, can't remember anything Dr. Bright told him, can barely breathe. One hand is making its way into Adam's hair like it has a mind of its own. His other hand finds Adam's again and he squeezes it, grounding himself. Adam leans back to look at him; the movement makes his hips shift against Caleb's and they both groan. Adam's lips are red. His hair is sticking up where Caleb's hand was and there's a flush riding high on his cheeks and reaching down his neck. Caleb's sure his face looks the same. He feels like he's on fire.  
  
"Are you okay?" Adam asks. He sounds as out of breath as Caleb feels. Caleb can feel Adam's nervousness creeping back in over the dark red that has grown between them and thinks, _not this, not now_. He scrambles to reassure Adam.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I just-" He takes another deep breath, closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against the arm of the couch (it's really too small for him to be laid across it like this). "Just give me a second, okay? You're kinda overloading me, it's like Damien all over again." It's the exact wrong thing to say. Adam stiffens above him, the blush swiftly leaving his cheeks. He moves to get off of Caleb, but Caleb grabs his wrist before he can get far. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Just that I can feel what you want, _and_ what I want, and uh, it's just really strong. However… worked up… you get, I get it twice as much. But it's good. I like it." He opens his eyes again to look at Adam when he says the last part. Adam is looking at the floor and biting his lip ( _fuck_ ) so Caleb moves the hand not currently keeping Adam from bolting to his chin, tilting his face so he looks at Caleb. "I want this," he says, determinedly making eye contact. "I want you."  
  
Slowly, Adam nods. The longer they keep eye contact, the more Caleb can feel both of their anxiety subsiding. It's almost completely gone when Adam leans down and kisses him slowly. "I want you too," he mumbles against Caleb's lips. Caleb laughs.  
  
"Yeah, I can fucking tell, dude. It's kinda been making me lose my mind all day."  
  
"Shut up," Adam says, but he's laughing too. They kiss a few more times, just locking lips and pulling away at first as they try to get their smiles under control, and then longer. Adam shifts on top of him and Caleb groans again, making Adam smirk. He shifts again, intentionally this time, and Caleb half-heartedly bats at his hip.  
  
"Quit it," he whines when he gets his breath back. "You're gonna make me-" He cuts himself off with another moan when Adam ignores him. He can feel the arousal quickly rising in Adam at the sounds he's making, and it's almost too much. Even without empath powers though, Adam seems to know where his edge is and backs off, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself.  
  
As time progresses and they become more comfortable, Caleb can practically see Adam taking mental notes. What he likes, what Caleb likes, how Caleb reacts when it's getting to be too much for him. Learning the right combinations to keep from accidentally pushing too far and overloading them both. Adam is a careful observer of people, and this is no different. He's seen Adam tailor presentations to a teacher's mood and pull together a functional group that won't drive each other crazy for a class project, but he's never had the full force of Adam's talents turned on him before. It's a little staggering and more than a little sexy, if Caleb's being completely honest. As Adam learns more and more, Caleb can feel a deep satisfaction blooming in him. There's no trace of the disappointment he feared so much, only arousal and pride and the heavy complicated emotion that Caleb has come to recognize as love.  
  
By the time they decide to wind down for the night (Caleb's parents had imposed a curfew, after all), they're both stripped down to their boxers and sweaty, but blindingly happy. Caleb's not naïve enough to think that this is the end of his insecurities or Adam's, but it feels like a step in the right direction. They help each other redress and Caleb groans again, not out of arousal but out of annoyance when he realizes he has an uncomfortable bike ride ahead of him. They put the movie back on until Caleb cools down enough to ride home, but it's slow going when they're deliberately avoiding touching each other. It just makes them crave the contact even more. Eventually he gets there though, and Adam kisses him goodbye at the door. He leans against the doorframe as Caleb pedals down the street, backlit by the front hall light, and the last thing Caleb can see is the grin on his shadow-cast face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (so i'm also 6 months into my first romantic relationship and caleb my buddy... i feel you. nice to know some concerns are universal)

**Author's Note:**

> I should apologize for that "thirst" joke but I'm not going to


End file.
